


罗密欧与朱丽叶都是扯淡

by WeaselCaretaker



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Literary References & Allusions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, 双向暗恋, 多角关系, 文学引用, 贫富差距
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselCaretaker/pseuds/WeaselCaretaker
Summary: 提姆是一名哥谭高中志愿辅导同学的十年级生。杰森是一名吃过不少苦的贫困十一年级生。在第一次令人尴尬的会面之后，提姆请性感又凶巴巴的杰森吃汉堡赔罪。





	1. 自以为是活该被打脸噢

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romeo and Juliet is Bullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376288) by [StoryBookMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryBookMuse/pseuds/StoryBookMuse). 



哥谭高中是一所名校，任何有脑子的人都得承认。虽然它只是一所高中，却跟任何常春藤大学一样师资、物资完备：从外观上看，粉白的墙和光亮的窗户下生长着茂密的花丛。地板打理得干干净净。三三两两的学生坐在石径边的草坪上小憩，高大的罗马柱围出一个喷泉，每日午后都欢欣地汩汩不绝。

教学楼里也总是干净又美观，宽敞的大厅，办公室外排放着软包的豪华座凳。装饰用的墙布和地毯铺满了楼道，全是学校的代表色——黑色和金色。展示柜里摆满了在校学生与优秀毕业生们为学校争得的荣誉以及各种社团活动纪念。提姆作为学校年册的制作者之一也出现在两三张照片里。出现在另一张照片里则是因为他曾短暂地加入过摔跤社。在输掉了每一场赛事的每一场比赛之后他光速退社，可惜没来得及躲过摔跤社的合影。所以现在，他的耻辱将被永远铭记下去，每一次路过这明晃晃的玻璃罩子都会被底下的合影带来自信心暴击。

不过，至少今年他不用再担心这种事了。今年他的活动是每周在图书馆课后辅导同学一次。今天是他第一次志愿，他走向擦得光亮的木门，兴奋地抓着自己的书包。

他略微想象了一下今天的辅导对象，又或者什么人才会让同学来辅导自己。他去年，也就是九年级时，科科成绩都堪称完美，就像今年一样。事实上，学习对于他来说简直就是小菜一碟，所以一名老师建议他来辅导同学，因为需要帮助的人总是比愿意帮助的人多得多。提姆从没听说过哥谭高中有什么学生跟不上进度的，但他觉得分享自己的智商来帮助他人学懂课程听上去是件蛮不错的事。今天放学的时候提姆为此拒绝史蒂芬妮去吃东西的邀约还被她笑话了，弄得他面红耳赤。

“你当然会去自愿去当小老师啦，”她嗤笑着说道。“真不愧是我最喜欢的小屁孩儿。”

提姆拉开了门，一边走进铺着厚厚地毯的、安静的图书馆，一边不无喜爱地回忆着与史蒂芬妮的对话。深吸一口气，书香气息和墙边电脑的嗡嗡声让他忍不住翘起唇角。他跟着“课后辅导在公共区域”的牌子走了进去，迅速地扫视了一圈查看是否有生物存在。他只看到了一个人，不过在他意识到那人是谁之后立刻又看了一眼。

“我的天，”提姆小声自言自语道，被这发现冻在原地。

在房间对面桌子上是另一个男孩，兀自埋头读着一本书。那男孩的黑发乱乱的，蹙着眉迅速地扫过书上的文字。提姆还注意到他的衣服都快脱线了，校服裤子也洗得褪色，连脚边的红背包上也有个洞。提姆记得这个男孩，杰森托德，靠着奖学金上学，比他高一年级，不过他们有一两节课一起，午餐也在同一时段。事实上，提姆还知道他正在读的这本厚书正是第三节的高级语文课的课本。

杰森是提姆所知道的为数不多的问题学生之一，有小道消息说他去年和其他学生打过好几架。跟他打过架的其中一位是去年的毕业生，该毕业生在眼睛中了一圈之后宣称杰森是在插队不成之后打了他。提姆瞬间感到有些紧张，他不确定自己是否想要辅导杰森… 杰森太安静了，又高又吓人还… 那么充满威胁感。但提姆就是来这里辅导学生而杰森显然需要帮助。再说，语文课并不太算太难，所以… 提姆尽力咽下焦虑的感觉，然后走向那名男孩。

“呃…” 他尴尬地清了清喉咙，这声音让大一点的男孩抬头看了他一眼，提姆紧张得心脏怦怦直跳。他的眼睛太美了，我去，他意识到，他看进一片点缀着绿意的蔚蓝深海里，一个字都说不出来。杰森挑了挑眉，而提姆窘迫得眨了眨眼。“杰森，是吧？”大一点的男孩皱着眉，谨慎地点点头。“我是提姆，我是来帮忙辅导你的，如果你准备好了的话。”他脸上绷着个紧巴巴的笑容，在杰森眯了眯眼然后翻了个白眼之后彻底笑不出来了。

“是这样吗？”他喷气道，关上书歪着头，愠怒地看着提姆。“你是说和我一起辅导，顺便说，”他纠正道，脸上的表情是被恶心到的恼怒。提姆瞬间为自己的自以为是感到羞愧不已，内脏都快绞在一起了。

“我 – 我很抱歉，”他脱口而出，而杰森只是挥挥手让他停下。

“算了。这种事太常发生了，”他的声音里有种愤愤的苦涩。“凯尔小姐跟我说过你今天会来。我跟她说了这纯属浪费时间，周一下午通常没什么人，”他说。

“噢，”提姆眨眨眼，不安地扭动着，随着时间流逝越来越感到自己是个笨蛋。“我… 还是愿意和你一起，一起帮忙，”他虚弱地坚持着，咬着脸颊的内侧。杰森结结实实地盯了他一眼，然后充满怀疑地上下打量了他一圈。他的眼睛真美啊… 提姆在内心朝自己怒吼并把这个想法推到一边。他和Kon在一起，而且面前这个男孩刚刚还在羞辱他。也许直接走人然后不做这个辅导工作了并不失为一个好主意。

“行吧，随便你，”他毫无兴趣地耸耸肩然后重新打开了他地书。提姆犹豫了了一下，叹了口气然后在隔壁桌坐下，留给凶巴巴先生一定的个人空间。十分钟过去了，由一名学生进来。这次是一名九年级生，从一片欢声笑语里走进来。该名红发学生走进辅导区域时提姆立刻就开心了起来，坐直了后背冲他微笑。这名学生礼貌地回了他一个微笑然后点了点头，但令提姆惊讶的是，他直直路过了提姆，坐在了杰森对面。

“嘿，杰！”他兴奋地打招呼，从包里拿出一本几何书。杰森抬起一根手指，读完他手头的这段文字然后把书放在一边，注意力集中在红发男孩身上。

“嘿，韦斯。考得怎么样？”他友好地微笑。提姆的下巴都快惊掉了，因为杰森的行为举止在这个学生面前完全不同。他为什么对提姆就那么凶？虽然提姆不想，可是他还是感觉又受伤又生气。

“考了83，兄弟，我过了！”男孩开心极了，他小声笑着。杰森的嘴唇，十分钟之前还在吼提姆的嘴唇，在一个温柔的微笑里弯了起来，他赞同地点点头。

“好多了。不过，我们下一次要得A，对吧？”他充满挑战地冲着男孩一挑眉。韦斯露出一抹坏笑然后翻了个白眼。

“要是你能帮我弄懂这些新定理都是什么意思，那当然了。雷斯小姐要我证明这些，但我连这些东西之间有什么不同都看不出来，”韦斯边皱着眉头边翻出他写满了笔记的练习卷，明显被难到了。杰森的眉毛又像他之前读书时一样蹙了起来，在思索的时候轻哼出声。

不过提姆还没来得及偷听更多，一个紧张的小女孩慢慢走了进来。他站起来，朝着她温暖地微笑，然后开始了自己的辅导课程。

……

“嘿… 杰森，”当韦斯和玛希（他亲自辅导化学的那位女孩）拿起包从迷宫般的书架丛林离开以后，提姆小声嗫嚅道。杰森不信任地斜视他并把坐过的椅子归位。提姆咽了咽口水又深吸了一口气。

“我对早点的事很抱歉，”他试图真诚地说。“我们刚开始交流得不太顺畅。我能请你吃个汉堡什么的来道歉吗？”刚刚还面无表情的杰森现在惊讶地眨眨眼。提姆把书包背在肩上，脸上带着充满希望的微笑。杰森歪着头充满怀疑地看了他一眼，提姆觉得自己看到了一丝愤怒，又或者至少是不信任，然后杰森的表情变得无动于衷，并耸了耸肩。

“你可不能贿赂到我的赞同，小东西。不过当然啦，如果你想做点慈善，”他尖刻地说，“我很乐意替你花点钱。”提姆对着大一点的男孩咬了咬牙，把他拉了回来，然后努力站直了——虽然有点矮。

“我并不是在做慈善，我是想友善点，”提姆不耐烦地纠正道。“我并不觉得我刚刚的表现糟糕到应该听你说这种话。”杰森嗤笑了一声然后翻了个白眼。

“你想要什么？要我道歉吗？别他妈做梦了。你想给我买个汉堡吗？行啊。你想为你那自以为是，仅仅因为我的样子就觉得我很笨的精英主义嘴脸道歉？那更好了。但那不能抹去已经发生过的事，也别指望我对你多有礼貌。补偿我，然后我们都向前看。别一直道歉然后弄得多大个事似的，”他振振有词道，手臂横抱在胸前。提姆倒抽了一口凉气，他没想到会听到这种话。这男孩真的很没礼貌，不仅没礼貌，甚至粗鲁又尖刻，而且… 好吧，如果提姆诚实地面对自己的内心，至少，这个人的确一针见血。提姆仍然为他话里的意味的感到震惊，但他在努力弥补。反正以后他们每周都得见面一次，还不如互相友善一点（如果那还可能的话）。他默默咬了咬牙然后点头。

“行吧。你说得… 有道理。向前看。这边街上有家快餐店还不错。坐我的车吗？我把车停在停车场了，”他字斟句酌地说。杰森用难以置信的眼神盯着他然后咧开一个坏笑。

“好啊。希望你不介意我抽烟。”

提姆僵住了：噢，操，不。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文标题为You Can't Spell Assumptions Without an Ass, 意思是妄加揣测（他人身份）的人都是混蛋（Ass），我暂时没想到怎么翻译这个双关，欢迎建议。


	2. 下注吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森和提姆比赛摆臭脸然后打了个赌，搞笑的事情接踵而至。杰森对提姆的吸引力远比提姆所想的更大。

提姆懊恼地走进了快餐店。通常快餐店的木制桌椅和红色的卡座能给他带来些许慰藉——通常指和史蒂芬妮一起来的时候，从装腔作势的上流社会逃离片刻——但现在这番景象对他烦躁的心情毫无帮助。杰森倒是很自在，这大概算是件好事。

走近前台，一个女孩神色轻快地跟他们和他们问好然后招呼他们入座。服务生走开之后，提姆和杰森立刻陷入一阵尴尬的沉默。提姆想要对杰森以礼相待，毕竟他想和杰森搞好关系。可他衣服上还留着恶心的烟味，刚刚杰森差不多要把他给做成万宝路熏肉了。提姆快要忍不下去了，他现在鼻子里火辣辣的连烤肉的香味都闻不到，更别说他全！新！的！野马和他幼小的心灵得被那股阴魂不散的烟味熏上好几个星期。不过为了和平，在漂亮的女服务生给他们拿菜单期间，提姆还是努力微笑着。杰森飞速浏览起他的菜单，提姆翻都没翻开。

“两位小帅哥今天想来点什么？”她微笑道。之前还刻意冷着一张脸的杰森冲着她眉开眼笑，撑着手臂靠向她的方向。提姆克制住了自己的白眼。好吧，她确实很漂亮，长长的黑发、棕色的大眼睛，身材丰盈、曲线曼妙。

“其实我还没决定好。能参考一下你的意见么？”杰森玩味地说道。她点了点头，给了他一个歪嘴笑然后弯下腰，凑得过分的近。提姆翻了个大白眼然后打开自己的菜单来看。杰森和服务生，克丽丝塔，花了整整两分钟才决定好要点豪华培根堡多加酸黄瓜外加墨西哥辣椒加超级培根车达芝士薯条加超大号草莓奶昔。杰森直视提姆，眼中闪着挑衅。这是菜单上最贵的套餐，每样东西杰森都选了加大号。看他那副坏笑的模样，仿佛是在看提姆敢不敢说点什么。就好像他在考验提姆似的。

行吧。那好，他心想，那我就奉陪到底。他关上菜单然后轻轻咳嗽一声以吸引服务生的注意。她转过头来时他早就想好自己要吃什么了。

“好了，小帅哥，你呢？”她咧嘴笑道，脸颊还因为刚刚和杰森之间过近的距离而发红。提姆觉得这情有可原。提姆朝她扬起他最闪耀、最完美的微笑，克丽丝塔眨了眨眼。她被迷住了，当然，提姆开启自己的魅力的时候没有人能幸免。通常他只对媒体露出这一面，但今天这种情况完全是杰森逼他的。

“刚刚听你说墨西哥鸡翅很不错，我想试试。我能要一份墨西哥鸡翅蘸蓝芝士，然后配一份薯条加培根吗？至于饮料，”他扇了扇睫毛表示自己正在考虑，而且提姆可没错过杰森给他的鄙视的表情（虽然不知道是为了蓝芝士这部分还是端架子这部分），“… 唔，我不知道，看上去好喝的太多了。你最喜欢什么？”她咯咯笑了，然后轻哼着用他刚刚假装思考的架子思考起来，手里的笔不时点点自己的下巴。

“雪顶根汁汽水怎么样？点这个永远不会错，”她红着脸轻飘飘地建议道。

“简直完美，好极了。那就雪顶根汁汽水吧，”他甜甜地答道，放了个电眼。克丽丝塔又咯咯笑了起来，记下了他们点的单，离开之前还保证马上就上菜。她一走杰森就嗤笑一声。

“不知道你泡妞还有挺有一手，德雷克，”他冲冲地说。提姆抬了抬眉。他是在影射他和康之间的恋情吗？他们三个月之前确立了关系，整个学校的人似乎都为他们高兴。是康坚持要公开在一起的，因为他们在确立关系之前已经约会六个月了，康所有的朋友都知道他们的关系，橄榄球队的人也都知道。提姆开始还有些紧张，但康对他们的关系如此自信而大胆，和提姆在一起的他如此发自内心地快乐，以至于公开恋情后的任何传闻——大多都是好的——都无法带来任何伤害。和康在一起，然后一起公开出柜让他感觉无坚不摧。想到这里，提姆胸中充满了温暖的和感动，让他有勇气向杰森的挑衅迎面而上。

“ 赛场不同，赛制可都差不多。”他得意地笑了，翘起二郎腿并两手交叉，懒洋洋地宣告着自己的自信。

“呵，”杰森笑出来，克制着自己被逗乐的表情，刻意歪着头。

“敢打个赌吗？”杰森以一个顽皮的眼神打破了沉默。

“赌局？”提姆抬起一边眉毛，脸不红心不跳地歪了歪头接下去。

“你觉得这是一场比赛，那我倒想比一比，”杰森解释道，脸上挂着危险的笑意。提姆吞咽了一下，也勉强换上一副坏笑的神情。“既然你这么有魅力，那找她要电话号码吧，”杰森一脸无辜地挑战道。我去，这人怎么事事都得抢先？

“就这么简单？”提姆夸张地笑出来，暗自松了口气。这简直是小菜一碟。这家伙怎么会这么轻易放过他？他肯定还会想出什么来折磨人。

“但是，”提姆果然没想错。“你必须得在我之前拿到她的号码。而且她必须得主动给你，你不能直接问她要。”提姆睁大了眼睛。好吧，这样会困难一点，不过… 也不至于无法达成。不过，他的对手可是个当地性感坏小子，更不用说杰森本身就是直的，他肯定比提姆对女生的喜好更熟悉。对面这位“性吸引力先生”绝对不可能没经验，如果他没把握会赢绝对不会打这个赌。

话又说回来，提姆从没见过杰森跟什么漂亮女生一起，而且到现在为止杰森都和提姆的想象大相径庭。

“行吧，托德。”感谢上帝杰森似乎没注意到提姆骤然拔高的声调。“如果我赢了又怎样？”提姆为自己的问题感到又惊又羞，他到底为什么要问这种问题？“你能拿到一个漂亮女生的号码，但我只能搞到一个被欺骗的可怜女生的一张纸条。”杰森显然早就做好了准备，因为他立刻就给出了回答。

“首先，我可不会骗她，那是你的问题，”杰森说道，虽然语气吊儿郎当却每个字都像一个耳光。提姆皱起鼻子，为杰森的腔调和意思感到双重难受。“其次，我们现在在这儿不就是因为你之前对我做出了错误的假设？”

这句话，就像杰森脸上的神情一样，神秘兮兮又带着某种… 挑逗，几乎像是在调情，让提姆浑身发烫（不不不不不别想下去）又被惊得冻在原地。

杰森… 不是直的？或者… 他是吗？别别别，别乱想，他应该只是说自己也有恋爱对象了，也就是说现在提姆和杰森都是渣男了而且为什么提姆突然这么失落啊？不管怎么说… 别。不行，不行，不行，别乱猜了；杰森说的对，就是因为他胡乱做假设才闹到这一步。吃一堑长一智，他绝对再也不会对关于杰森托德的事做胡乱的猜测了。再这样下去他脸都得丢光，毕竟杰森每。一。次。都毫不留情地指出他的错误。

“好吧… ”提姆干干地说，努力维持着表面的平静。“赌注是什么？”杰森看起来有点惊讶提姆会这么问，然后心不在焉地舔了舔嘴唇（提姆努力忽略）然后咧开了一个柴郡猫似的笑。

“你自己选，小矮子。如果是我赢的话…” 他恶魔似的眨了眨眼，让提姆无比紧张。虽然提姆不会这么容易表露自己的情绪反应。“我要开你的漂亮车子去兜风。”

提姆心跳都停止了，他几乎当场休克。杰森绝对什么都计划好了。或者至少计划了类似的事；不管是哪样，提姆都早该闻到他的预谋，杰森看上他的车的那一秒就该！不行。绝对不行，永远不行。他的车已经一股烟味了，不能让杰森坐上驾驶座，千万不能让他再搞天知道的什么鬼东西。

提姆冻在原地，杰森这次看出来了，轻笑着让提姆更加羞愧难当了。

“别跟我说你怕输，”他无辜地挑衅道。“提姆德雷克，自信之神，怕输？”提姆露出一张苦脸。

“行吧。如果我赢了，你得停止给我脸色看然后请我吃饭。”提姆知道，这是对杰森的自尊心的直接打击。看到杰森的脸抽了一下，提姆狂拽地咧开嘴角。他知道杰森就是看不起他的钱，还故意花他的钱来表达这种蔑视；他想看看杰森对这种角色对调会作何反应，他会不会放下自尊来替一个有钱人付钱。这很残忍，而且提姆从来都没有因为有钱而凌驾于他人之上。他已经开始有点后悔提出这个条件了。

“成交，”杰森同意得爽快到令提姆吃惊，面无表情地伸出伸出右手来握手。感受到男孩粗糙的指尖，提姆强压下心中的悸动握了握对方的手。

“要是我们俩都没拿到号码呢？”片刻之后两人松开手，提姆煞有介事地问道。杰森同样思索着抬了抬眉。

“那我们俩都算输。”此时克丽丝塔带着经验老道的服务生应有的熟练与优雅和桌上两人点的饮料归来。

“高黑帅的超大号草莓奶昔，”她甜甜地递给杰森，而杰森接过饮料时毫不遮掩地轻触她的手，“左边这位超有品绅士的世界最佳饮料，”她对着提姆眨了眨眼。之前的怀疑一扫而光，提姆像听到了一整天最好的消息一样对她露出一个灿烂的笑脸。

接下来的45分钟里，他们和克丽丝塔打情骂俏，而女孩给他们送来餐店，来查看他们是否需要点什么的次数也越来越多。真实情况是，他们为此卖了不少蠢。不过去他的，提姆竟然真的玩了起来，而且真心实意地享受着这种善意的调情。提姆玩得很愉快，还有，他真的真的很不想杰森赢。而且提姆还差那么一点点就要赢了，点甜品的时候克丽丝塔都冲他扇眼睫毛了。

“两位想来点甜的吗？”她希冀地抬起一边眉毛。提姆冲她扬起一个歪斜的笑，但在他说点什么之前杰森的脸令人怀疑地亮了起来。

“噢，我绝对想，”他快活地说，明亮的蓝眼睛望向提姆，一脸的志在必得。提姆浑身的血液都沸腾了起来，他深吸伊欧气，看着杰森转向克丽丝塔一击致命。

“我也选好了我想要的，”他无情地跟上，女孩几乎融化在原地。操，操，他就快输了，他必须得阻止杰森。

“他最喜欢香蕉船，”提姆自由发挥起来，一脸得意。杰森在女服务生背后冲他摇了摇头。“但我觉得草莓太多了。我个人更喜欢黑巧克力布朗尼圣代。这位专家认为呢？”克丽丝塔思考的时候杰森冲他眯了眯眼。提姆厚脸皮地坏笑起来，强忍着没给杰森抛一个得意洋洋的媚眼。

“唔，草莓起司蛋糕怎么样？有他喜欢的草莓，我们也可以在顶上挤上巧克力酱给你，简直完美，”她眨了眨一边眼睛，然后杰森扑哧一声才终于把她的注意力拉回那边。

“听上去还不错，甜心。不过我要再打包一份草莓奶昔，因为黑巧克力在这儿瞎搅合，

“可以啊，小蒂姆*（1）；有胆识，我赞了，”他承认道，双手抱胸赞赏地点了点头。提姆点点头接受杰森出其不意的恭维。

“是啊，学着点，斯克鲁齐先生，”他答道，顺着杰森引经据典。

“这绝对不是圣诞节的意义；你偷了我的礼物，”杰森佯装着撅起嘴。提姆咯咯笑了，没错，咯咯笑了，杰森不由自主地咧开了嘴。这真是比想象中的… 好玩太多了。就算他因为误导克丽丝塔而有些愧疚。杰森，在他咄咄逼人的外表下，也完全没有那么难以相处。

“噢，我可真是的，我得做点什么来安抚你的战败之痛，“提姆玩笑道，杰森肉眼可见地翻了个白眼。“说真的，待会我送你回家？”提姆友善地说。杰森冲他扬了扬眉。

“我有预感我马上就会开你的漂亮车子，所以，恭敬不如从命啦，”他松了松肩，嘴角勾起。

“我不这么认为，红鸟是我的宝贝，”他充满保护欲又不屑一顾地说道。杰森双眼闪着阴森森的光芒，然后他斜斜一笑作为回应。

“嗯哼，那当然咯。你当然爱死你的新玩具了。但是，你真的知道怎么开她吗？我已经跟车子打交道很多年了，能把引擎玩弄于股掌之上**。我能把她开得像小猫喵喵叫似的，你行吗？”杰森眼中带着挑衅，声音里掠食者般的饥饿抓挠着提姆的内部。提姆压抑着不自觉的颤抖，脑中浮现出杰森以股掌玩弄的画面… 还有所有他能引发的叫声和喘息——

噢… 不，不。

“你跟车子打交道？”提姆急道，带着半真半假的兴趣想要转移自己的注意力。

“唔…”杰森有些愧疚地咬着脸颊内侧，“好吧，我之前和车子打交道，”他有些不好意思地承认道。提姆抬起一边眉毛，有些被逗乐了又有些怀疑杰森的话。

“实话实说，尽管笑我蠢，我曾经也许当过偷车贼… 但是被警察抓住过一次之后很快就改了，”他慢慢说道。提姆惊得眼珠子都快掉出来了。主要倒不是因为杰森坦白的内容，只是… 唔，在讨打的外表之下，杰森还值得很多，很多的形容词。最首要的便是“出人意料”。为什么杰森会突然跟他说这个。

“听着，这不是什么大事。我过去只是个蠢小子，想赚几个快钱。说真的，我已经没那么傻了。我还努力学习申请上了奖学金。我在说什么，我立刻闭嘴，”杰森的脸颊透着粉色，而提姆（救命啊他居然觉得这很可爱）无法抑制心脏在胸腔中膨胀的感觉。

“不，没有，真的，“提姆焦灼地说。杰森在和他讲话，敞开心扉地讲话而不是故意挤兑他。“真的没事，呃，侠盗猎车手并不是…”杰森瑟缩了一下，提姆尴尬地清了清嗓子。“我想说的是，我知道人们都会犯错。错了就错了，你不需要向我解释任何事，我无权评判… 虽然之前表现得好像我有权评判似的，”他自嘲地轻笑了一下。杰森脸上仍带着不确定的表情，但他的肩膀可见地放松了。“能知道你是个人类也蛮不错的，”提姆轻笑道，这让杰森弓起一边眉毛。

“你这话什么意思？” 他怀疑地说道，但嘴角似乎就要扬起一个微笑。

“你不只是你表现出来的那样… 一副任杀任剐*（2）又的气势汹汹的模样；提姆耸耸肩，手不住地比划着，在脑海里寻找着恰当的词汇。杰森心照不宣地一笑，以手托腮。

“‘你向我们咬你的大拇指么，先生？’‘我就咬大拇指，先生，’”杰森引用道，呼吸间带着打趣的轻笑，提姆气喘吁吁地笑起来。

“有趣的选择，”提姆煞有介事地说。“对于一个看高级语文课教材来玩的人来说，我以为你不会喜欢罗密欧与朱丽叶。”听闻此言杰森翻了个大白眼，还闭上了眼睛来强调自己吃屎一般的态度。

“我不喜欢啊，去他妈的罗密欧与朱丽叶。去他妈的剧本，去他妈的电影，去他妈的管那叫爱的人。如果去掉那两个傻瓜主角倒是有些有趣的部分能看。”提姆点了点头，赞同杰森的一通骂。

“也许这就是莎士比亚所想要表达的，”提姆在杰森不屑的轻笑中微笑提议到，“浪漫不是你以为的那样，蠢人只配对身边的美好视而不见。”

“不管怎么说，我都不买账。罗密欧活该吃掉自己的心脏。”他嘟囔道，环起手臂。

“那朱丽叶呢？”提姆问道，前倾身子，用手臂撑着桌面。

“她自己插了一刀进去，所以不必了。”杰森逗乐地耸耸肩，和提姆照镜子似的也朝前倾去，舒舒服服地用手撑在下巴上。克丽丝塔带回账单和杰森的饮料。她朝他们甜甜地一笑，然后满脸通红地逃跑了，杰森和提姆不解地看着她地背影。提姆眨眨眼赶走惊讶的情绪，小心地打开账本。映入眼帘的除了账单以外还有一张纸条，上面是圆润的手写字体。

“小伙伴们，饮料我请了！谢谢你们，今天很开心。你们俩简直是我见过的最可爱的一对没有之一，以后可以一起玩啊，或者跟我的女朋友一起来个四人约会。我的电话见下。”

提姆爆发出了一阵大笑。杰森好奇地皱了皱眉然后从提姆颤抖的手里抽出那张纸条。他快速扫过纸条然后不可思议地看向提姆，也笑了起来。

“我觉得我们活该，”提姆咯咯笑着拿出了钱包。不包括饮料的话这顿饭总共才28.6美元，光是他身上的现金就有十倍不止。

他和杰森… 在一起。不得了的想法。他和杰森，唇齿缠绵，在小黑屋里紧贴在一起… 他和杰森在这张桌上就地 ——

提姆无声地吸进一口气，在桌上扔下三张二十元纸币。幸好杰森还没从大笑中恢复过来所以没注意。提姆真的得管住自己的脑子了，他的想象力简直不受控制，他甚至能感觉到一阵红晕爬上他的脖子。

他想和杰森做朋友；今天下午他真的过得很开心。他想起康的脸和浅蓝色的眼睛，胸中燃烧的欲望暗了下去，转而被熟悉又模糊的喜爱之情代替了。好了，他爱康。他可以忘了这些小鹿乱撞和无意义的调情，享受一段柏拉图式的新友情。

杰森终于不笑了，他高兴地叹了口气然后咧开嘴角。

“所以… 我们都赢了，对吧？”杰森笑得危险，提姆僵住了。噢不。

“你知道那意味着什么，”他伸出手掌，眼里闪着光。求求了，别啊。“来吧。钥匙给我，提姆。”

听到自己的名字，提姆呼吸一滞；他喜欢听杰森叫他的名字，就算只是在找他要红鸟的车钥匙。提姆抱怨地呻吟一声，但愿赌服输。

“放轻松，兄弟。保证我会照顾好她的。”杰森许诺道，第一次如此温柔地说话。提姆叹了口气，最终还是从口袋里掏出钥匙扔给杰森。

“不要再抽烟了，拜托了？”语气再软点就算得上是求饶了。杰森得意地笑着翻了个白眼然后同意了，快速站起来走向外面。提姆紧张地跟上。出门之前他们看见克丽丝塔，与她交换一个友好的眼神，抛了个媚眼挥手再见，她立刻红了脸。看来他们得再来这里了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **玩弄于股掌之间：原文为tricks and touches，中文简直没法翻译，因为中文里形容男人活好的说法都只和阴茎相关。这个翻译让我（让杰森）听起来像个战国人我哭了，但是不这么翻就会变成“我很擅长对引擎摸摸搞搞”。跪求建议了。
> 
> （1）小蒂姆和斯克鲁齐先生都是狄更斯的《圣诞颂歌》中的角色。
> 
> （2）原文Have at thee是莎士比亚语。


End file.
